


Lungo

by jeroine



Series: Coffee Fiction [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Delusions, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, i can't write angst for shit lol, this sounds like the most extra bs i've ever written hghgn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeroine/pseuds/jeroine
Summary: Fulfilling and aspiring would be the perfect adjectives for the life of a married five-time champion.Or at least that's how the world thinks so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't write when I'm in dire need of sleep or when my wrists hurt uhghuhg..

The sun was shining brightly on that day and so had been Victor.

 

His rink mates have never seen the living skating legend in such a lovestruck state, having been used to the melancholic expression he always had. The man had been that way ever since the start of his career as part of the senior division, so it was an unusual sight to see this man brimming with bliss. Nevertheless, they were happy to know that they’ll be seeing that expression for a long time. However…

 

“Oi.” Yuri Plisetsky just had to call out to him from the rink side. “Never thought I’d see the day when you become more extra than you’ve always been.”

****

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The silver-haired man replied with a smile, briefly skating past the teenager.

 

“Tch.” The boy scoffed, immediately returning back to glancing at his phone and scrolling through social media with a bland expression.

 

Georgi and Mila simply smiled, one harboring a wistful expression and the other a cheeky one. While the red-haired woman only wanted to know of Victor's affairs, the other man clad in black only watched him move around the ice, enthralled by the passion shown intricately in each gesture. It wasn't a phenomenon for everyone to be this captivated by the man's skating. If ever, it would be shocking if someone remained indifferent after seeing him skate. The woman, although having a different point of interest in mind, also saw Victor's skating as a work of art that transcended all forms. She always had.

  


With those sentiments remaining true to their hearts, they proceeded to chat discreetly about their rink mate's affairs, coming up with possibilities of what or who could have swooped in and carried him away to cloud nine. They also seldom glanced at the still skating silver-haired Russian as he happened to skate by them, the poor silver-haired man being oblivious to his rink mates' discussion.

  


Nevertheless, the man continued to slide across the frozen floors beneath him in unnamed grace, holding dearly a black-haired boy who had been moving in rhythm with him the entire time. Katsuki Yuuri was carried away by Victor’s whims, the two synchronizing gracefully as if they were one. For every lift and spin, the pounding in their hearts grew louder not because of physical strain, but also of the drowning feeling brought by an array of emotions as they waltzed. Every touch lingered as if even the slightest of finger tips were laced with the tenderness of a loving mother.

 

The pair finished off with Yuuri being gently put down as if there were a magic spell, all while looking into each other’s eyes.

 

“That was a lovely dance.” Victor hummed and pressed his forehead together with his lover’s as an approving response.

 

For him and his Japanese partner, the world didn’t matter. As long as they have each other, the world around them morphs into something so fantastical that not even the most acclaimed of fairy tales could describe. Even if the rink was a quaint facility enclosed with dun walls proudly showing its blemishes, all of that didn't matter to them. After all, their love exceeded all material elegance in the world.

  


* * *

  


Today’s practice had ended.

 

The silver-haired Russian made clear of having no intentions to stay out for drinks for Yuuri’s sake. While the shorter man felt bad for turning down a good evening out with his new-found Russian friends, the feeling of fatigue resonated stronger in him. So, giving in to the whims of sleepiness, he sauntered along the way home, arm slung around his lover’s neck and shoulders.

****

“We’ll be home soon.” Victor gently leaned his head toward his yawning partner, luscious locks of prominent platinum brushing lightly against sleek raven ones.

 

And with that, they continued to amble toward home meekly.

  


* * *

  


A dull door swung open away from them, leading the pair in a minimalist apartment that belonged to the Russian. Before they could step in, they made sure that their shoes and socks were taken off, something that his lover rubbed off on him.

 

Yuuri, already on the verge of falling asleep, was carried off gently on the semi-double bed. There he softly snored, ignoring how his partner let himself plop on the soft surface in a harsh manner and how fingers caressed his soft black strands.

 

“Are you asleep?” This rather sounded like a statement than a question.

 

Victor cleared his throat momentarily, assuming his partner is fast asleep. “Okay.”

 

He shifted so that he was lying on his stomach, surveying his lover’s features and relishing each of them lovingly. However, his staring baby blue eyes were filled with dolor, large pupils reflecting pain beyond what man can name.

 

“I’m sorry.” He began.

 

Yuuri only carried on sleeping. “You want me to move on, but with you, I can’t do that.”

 

The Russian wriggled around to close the space between him and the man peacefully slumbering before him.

 

“Ever since you came into my life, I was immediately bound to you.” He continued, softly crooning melodies that built their love.

 

“When you moved on from this life, I’ve been living with delusions.” His voice was cracking, driblets of tears falling on the pristine white sheets. “Delusions of you still being here every single day.”

 

“But at the end of each day, I know that you weren’t even with me in the first place. At least, not physically.” He tried to smile, yet his tear-stained cheekbones wouldn’t comply. “I bet my rink mates looked bewildered at my display today.”

 

The brief display of tears brought tiredness in his eyes, shutting them as more drops continued to drip from his eyelids.

  


“I’m sorry again for being this somber. Good night up there, love.” He managed to whisper before he too gave in to his drowsiness.

 

* * *

  


The following morning was silent, the only sight to be seen being Victor softly breathing against the white sheets. No trace of another person was to be seen on the space beside the man, that place being particularly devoid of wrinkles and folds. Although Makkachin was also on the bed, nudging against the slightly curled up legs of his owner, nothing else was there.

 

But if one were to examine the surroundings outside the main bedroom, a cup of aromatic coffee sat on a cold kitchen counter, fresh and untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee Fact (CF): Lungo coffee or long coffee is defined by its name. It could be mistaken for Americano as both feature espresso + hot water, but the main difference is that in long coffee, you put the espresso AFTER the hot water. There are other ways to distinguish the two, but I'll leave it to that for now.
> 
> Also, long coffee may be less strong, but it's really bitter due to the mixture.
> 
> [deviantART](http://jeroine.deviantart.com)  
> [Tumblr](http://jero-kun.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jae_rho/)


End file.
